Cactus Knight
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' Sir Cactus approaches, The Cactus Knight has come! summer day breeze whispers ancient secrets of childhood upon your silky skin caresses your backless yellow dress with billowing life summer day sneeze spins you round in white sneakers wielding even whiter smile summer day licks so luscious and pink summer day thrills just for kicks bare feet, reckless running defy gravity like when we were kids and built that time-machine from cardboard boxes remember when we fed baby butterflies with our first adventurous kiss. Sir Cactus is carrying his golden sword. He just killed a Rapist. He is my friend, though You might think he is fake. Sir cactus approaches! The Cactus Knight has Come! Her exterior showed defense Allowing only the boldest to get close An example of fear Representing weathered With a side of independence. My sweetest soldier left me and was dragged across the sea My nights are now silent and my heart is drowned with fear So, here I cannot stand to be Through weary nights I held my guard 'till the stars came out to torment me For, all the beauty of the night was now forever marred My heart trembled with the candlelight So I went to seek her chambers,but all was locked and barred Even whispered words from my dear soldiers could do little to ease my fright I wrote letters to my sweetest knight with sparkling, savage fury I fought sleep away with every ounce of my might Too soon, my hands and eyes grew weary I filled my pages with stories of beasts we would nevermore fight my eyes where too full of tears so I could not see clearly I've lost my dearest companion and the bringer of my light. The Cactus Knight Approaches! He is waving his flag! Rejoice, and drink your soda! He is ready for a party. Beasts and berserkers set my night under siege I could only see my sweetest knight scarred by bloodless warfare Her spirit fell to the mercy of my new-found, thankless liege My throat was streaked with clawing pain cups of water I did beseech bitter liquid assailed my body and bound my fate with chains I saw my sweetest soldier and her hands skimmed through my hair Her eyes shined like pearls which I hoped she would retain Her kisses on my cheeks were so radiant and rare I knew then never would we be apart and in my chambers with the firelight there I could rest with the keeper of my heart! my lips purse to meet you you are like champagne unopened are you sweet or are you bitter are you spoiled are you a winner take a beat from my heart, it accelerates and strengthens if you pluck an eyelash from me I’ll remember how to cry again — and just in case you’re wondering, I’m still inclined to hold my own hand. Sir Cactus has Arrived! Let the party begin! I’ll be serving cake and pizza! So have some Root Beer, or what drink you like. Sir Cactus has arrived, and now it’s time to party. Category:Poetry